


You brought me a puppy?

by Gananimal



Category: Being Human, Being Human (US/Canada)
Genre: F/F, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-10
Updated: 2014-08-01
Packaged: 2017-12-26 04:38:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 10
Words: 18,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/961650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gananimal/pseuds/Gananimal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a world where Bishop's dream came true, Vampires are now the superior race and run the world as they please. Our story begins when Bishop gives Aidan, his right hand man, an unexpected gift.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Gift

**Author's Note:**

> The setting for this story is set as a post apocalypse future where society has crumbled and technology hardly exists but magic reigns supreme.

The Beginning

Aidan sighed as he stared through the windows of his cell-urg well Bishop's room. He managed to piss of Bishop…again. Aidan always had bad luck and this time around while he managed to pissed off one of the elders. 

Aidan slid his fingers through his hair and flop himself onto Bishop's bed and stare at the ceiling. 

How was he supposed to know that the priest guy was one of the elders children, hell the guy sure didn't act like it considering he was a frisking idiot. Ever since vampires came into rule the human population had drop dramatically and that moron was going to take out FIVE HUMANS! 

So Bishop should be thanking him that he only bashed in his fangs and not dusted the man. He rolled over to his side and stare once more into the night. Truth be told Bishop wasn't really mad about this event he was more upset about Aidan wanted to get out of the family…out of his control. Aidan had grew tired of the politics of being in charge of a city and the blood that came with it, he wanted to be free and do the things he wanted to do, like maybe try to be human.  
However Bishop scoffed him off and told him that he was just been a rebellious child and even thought the idea of him not wanting to drink live anymore was cute. 

So now Aidan waited for the usual punishment to occur which involved a few punches following by a sensual kiss and then happy time. Aidan was pretty sure that even after Bishop would apologies for his behavior that bastard still got off of the pain he inflicted on him. 

He questioned whether he should prepare himself for the eventual rape or not, even though a couple of tear couldn't kill him they still hurt like a bitch. 

So as he began unbuttoning his pants he heard the door knob turn and quickly set his pants back to normal. He would die of embarrassment if Bishop saw him like that. Bishop would probably think that he was masturbating to him or something! And that sent shivers down Aidan spine.

As the door fully open Bishop head pop out and had a huge grin was on his face he walked towards his favorite creation and gave him a quick peck. “Now I know you have been acting up a lot lately and I guess it has to do with me being away so much so to make up for it I got you a present, now close your eyes.”

Aidan reluctantly closed his eyes and prayed that it the surprise wasn't going to be some form of bondage. 

A loud yelp piece the air and Aidan instantly open his eyes only to see a pair of doe eyes staring back at him. 

Aidan looked up to Bishop questionably “You brought me a puppy”?


	2. Josh's Tale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now it's Josh's turn to tell his tale

Josh was many things he is obsessive, awkward, worrisome, and full of nerves, but one thing he’s defiantly not; a voyeur. 

Josh knew that trouble was up ahead when the blond vampire drag him into a room, it was just that he didn’t expect to see another male vampire as well. The first thought that ran through him was that both of them were going to take part in torturing him an eventuality killing him the most horrible way possible. But when the blond vampire told him that he was to be the brunette pet, his stomach sank. It was a faith worse than death Josh could never, would never take part in being a sex slave. 

However that was until he saw the two begin to argue and soon became confused by their actions. A hit to the face and a kick to the ribs which somehow ended up being a kiss to the lips, neck and OH GOD! 

Josh eyes widen in horror at the sight of the two vampires getting it on, too stunned for words instinct took over and Josh natural ran for the door desperate to end this awkward situation. However a strong pull of his leash and he was down for the count. He look up to the blond vampire who eyes turned to black with a smile he said “Now where do you think you’re going little pup”?

He lean down and lifting the leash up to his face while strangling him at the same time, he took his free hand and went under his shirt and started to feel his chest “You wanna join in as well hm”?

Before he could replied the brunette came over at lighten speed rip Bishop hands from his leash and threw Josh into a corner of the room before he resume his attention back to Bishop by relieving him of his clothing and pushing him into the bed. “Oh someone getting impatient” moan the blond.

Josh quickly cover his hands with his face and tried to ignore the moaning and gasping, he began to think of anything to distracted him for those two.

Who could have guessed that the reason he ended up in this situation began with just a simple food run.

.................................................

I have been 2 months since Josh had first turn into a wolf and during that time many things happen, he left the love of his life-Julia. He left at the dead of night and wrote a note to make it look like he was going to commit suicide; he wanted to make sure that Julia wouldn’t search for him. Then soon after he met his maker a man named Ray who surprisingly was quite nice and helps him to control his wolf and even introduce him to his pack, who let him in with open arms.

And it had been nice to know that he wasn’t alone and now and part of a community. Also hopefully with his new found knowledge maybe he could return home one day back to Julia and tried to live a normal life…a human life once again. 

However life was never that simple especially for a monster.

When he was first introduce to the pack he met the alpha named Liam who was told him that he was a part of the family now and began to introduce him to each member of the pack. Out of all the members only one stood out for him and that was the blond beauty herself; Nora. 

Her smile was so beautiful one look at her and the room instantly brighten up and the way she called him doe eyes was music to his….AH CRAP! She was talking to him and he was just being a creep by staring at her!

“Um you ok there doe eyes” she looked at him questionably, 

“Um ye..YES I AM so…SO your Nora! That’s a pretty name… I mean that in a genuine way not some sort of creepy starker way…annnnd I’m shutting up now”!!!! 

Nora stare in disbelief at him and then at Liam who was trying to hold his laughter and then back at Josh “Well um nice meeting you I should really get back to that …urg… thing I was doing before.”

Josh internally face palm himself and thought “Smooth real smooth not only are you hitting on another chick you can’t even do it right what did Julia ever see in me”. 

Suddenly Josh heard a voice behind him “Where did you find this guy paps”? A man appeared from the bushes follow by a girl they both walk up to Liam each taking a stand beside him. Liam smile and wrap his arms around their shoulders “I want you to meet my children Connor and Brynn”. 

Josh smile and was about to introduce himself when Connor step in “Don’t bother with the introductions we know who you are pup”. Just then Brynn gave her brother the death stare “Don’t be rude Con remember that there are barely any werewolf left and it’s important we work together instead of going against each other…especially against those leeches”. Conner scoff and dislodge himself from his father “I doubt that that little pup could do anything against an actually vampire”. Brynn look back at Josh and gave him a pity smile like what she knew what Conner was saying was true but instead she said “Don’t worry about it I’m sure you will prove yourself to us soon.”

After that Josh began to do whatever it took to show that he wasn’t a nuisance to the pack and also maybe, in the depth of his heart do it to impress Nora as well…although he would never admit it to himself that he had a thing for another woman. He still thought about Julia although by now a year had passed and he figure that she probably had move on by now; she was always so strong.

As he walk into the forest to gather wood for the night meal he noticed that he was being followed but he did not flee or hide because he recognized that smell from anywhere. He turned and smiles “Nora”. 

Over the past couple of them both of them had been gradually becoming closer. Nora was beginning to see the type of man Josh was, at first she thought that he was an awkward freak but now she could see the human in him. He wasn’t like the others who once they turned lose their humanity he still remain human. Sure she could see the wolf in him from time to time but it was the little things that attracted her to him. Like the way he made sure that everyone came back safe after a late night hunt or the way he got to know some of the older wolfs and seem genuine in listening to their stories. She also was beginning to love that smile of his so full of hope and life. Maybe she also needed that as well a reminder of her old humanity.

“So Josh I was wondering for the next full moon if you want to do a run with me I’m pretty sure my wolf gotten used to you by now and hey who knows maybe they’ll have a little fun with each other hm”. 

She smiles as she gave out a little laugh and then Josh knew that it was his moment to act and by God he may be awkward but he wasn’t stupid. He mustered up all his courage and smile and gave a low growl that he didn’t even know he could make and lean himself to her ear “Why wait for the full to have all the fun” he said seductively. 

Nora blushed and gave Josh a kiss “Lead the way then” and with that both of them went off to fulfill their desires. 

However unbeknown to them a figure was lurking in the bushes plotting and waiting for just the right time to set their plan in action; and just like that Josh’s faith was seal on that night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will star our favorite ghost and no not Casper ;)


	3. I want to...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A tale from the other side.

To be happy is what she wanted.

To be secure is what she expected.

To be love is what she needed.

Life is cruel and happiness is the goal that all living creatures strive for, unfortunately some beings obtain it and others do not. It must be fate, luck, or heck even density, like a way to balance out this mess up world.

 

However,

 

Why did it ALWAYS have to her, why couldn’t it be someone else? 

Just for once I wanted to be the one who obtain happiness. To live a normal ‘human’ life is what I was supposed to have, to live in a house with a husband who would adore and love me until the end.

She looked down to her feet which walk across the top of the bridge, she slowly pace herself trying to keep her balance. She returned her eyes to the sky waiting for the moon to reveal itself and when it did she would push herself off the bridge, after all of she was going to die she wanted to look at something beautiful for one last time. 

She held a piece of paper to her heart and closed her eyes for a moment to reflect back on her actions. 

..........

 

 

Being sad was the big understatement of the year for Julia, once again she had lost a precious love one; Josh. Before that she had lost her family to a pack of wolves who had managed to come into the house one night. It was blind luck that she was able to hide in the closet and go unnoticed by the creatures. 

The moment she met Josh is when she was finally able to get over that incident and feel like starting a new. 

However faith wasn’t so kind Josh and left her and went off to kill himself. 

Julia couldn’t fathom why Josh would do such a thing like that she thought they were happy, isn’t that why he asked her to married him and move into a house together? Julia stare at the letter left by her lover, reading each excruciating word over and over again as if it would unlock a clue to solve the puzzle that had been tormenting her for the past six months. She kept replaying the memories prior to the months before thinking of what she did wrong to drive her husband away. Was she too demanding, moody, heck was it the lack of sex maybe?

Gradually it became too much for her and unable to take it anymore she decided to end her life. Surly this what faith must have had in store for her…maybe she was a person who didn’t deserve happiness. 

Shortly after that she began to plan her suicide and decided to do it on a full moon the same name her family died, 

and the same night that Josh proposed to her. 

..........

 

However once more faith wasn’t as kind

 

..........

 

 

Julia opens her eyes and saw the moon to be revel, her whole body was facing the moon now and with a weak smile she tilted her body backwards and began her descended. 

“It will all be over now”, she thought. 

Suddenly a hand came and grab at her arm; swiftly and tightly pulling her back to safety. With such forced she fell on top of her savior. “Ouch!” she exclaims, she got on her elbows and hissed in pain as her right arm stung a bit. She looked down at the ‘hero’ that save and widen her eyes to shock “EMILY!”

Emily took that opportunity to push Julia off of her and then slapping her senseless “Damn straight it me, what the hell were you thinking!!! Killing yourself Shakespeare style is not the way to go!!” 

After that Emily go off of her, stood up and glared at her like she was the most horrible creature on the planet “I know it hurts, I miss him too but you know what! We gotta fight and move on and can’t keep looking back at the ghost who haunts us”. 

Julia stares at her with a glare as well and laugh “You think it’s so bloody easy! At least you still have family left it seems like everyone I love always dies around me and I don’t know what to do anymore”. Her voice was shaken, waiting for Emily to continued her rant and yell at her some more, nothing she said was going to change anything! She was once again alone in this awful world!

Emily look at her and fell to the ground and wrap her arms around her and cried “You are not alone anymore you have family mom, dad, and me”. She sobbed as she tightens her grip on her. Julia stood there wide eye and shock, she was certain that Josh’s family was going to blame his death on her but it was the exact opposite.

She returned the hug and cry as well.

 

 

3 weeks later after staying with Josh’s family she decided it time to move out, Emily helped her to find a new place. They settle on a cute little house the price was low and it almost looks like the dream house Julia use to think about as a child, it was perfect. 

Shortly after they met with Danny who told them the basic stuff about the house and how it has a few problems but Julia didn’t care about Danny rambling instead she off to explore the house. Like a child she looked at every nook and cranny, it was a little run down but she didn’t care it was home.

Her home.

Shortly after that the home was purchase and Julia quickly moved in. 

The after that she became lonely once more.

Then the thoughts of suicide re-appear.

Sure she calls Josh’s family from time to time but maybe this was a mistake; coming home to an empty house made her feel empty. She walk towards the kitchen table and once again took out Josh’s letter from her pocket; however, this time instead of indulging in self-pity she felt cold. She got up and headed towards the thermostat and found that it broken again. In fact a lot of weird stuff began to happen in the house; a bulb would burst, the sink would overflow, something would fall on the floor, usually it happen every time she dare to look at the letter. Almost as if something was trying to distract her. 

Weeks pass and eventually she forgot about the letter and focused her efforts on repairing the damn house! Seriously how could one tiny house cause so much trouble?! Urg she should of stay with Emily! 

She was about to pick up the phone to call Danny…again, to fix something for her; although, she did not know why she bother anymore he could never fix anything maybe she should stop being cheap and call a professional. 

As she was about to dial the number she heard a knock at the door and walk towards the door and nearly trip on a random bottle lying across the room. “Urg I swear this house is trying to kill me” she sigh as she open the door.

Her eyes widen

VAMPIRES!!! 

Two of them stood in her doorway, “Is there a problem”? She asked trying not to sound nervous.

“Yes there is Mrs. Levison, we have not received blood from you nor your husband in quite some time and we are here to get what ours”. The vampire said coldly.

Julia knew of the law that every healthy mortal must at least once a month ‘donate’ their blood to the vampires. Josh use to do it for her since she was anemic, however now that she was all alone; she probably was going to be forced to give her blood by these two vampires, whether she was healthy or not.

Still it was worth a shot “I’m anemic it should be in my file and my husband has pass away” she said sternly.

One of the vampires, a red head with a receding hairline and a scruffy beard look at her and turn his eyes black.

“We don’t care, we are not a church sweetheart, we are an organization and we need blood. If you don’t give there will be consequences it is your duty as a citizen of Boston to give blood”.

“No” she said once more holding her ground “If you guys didn’t kill so many humans and weren’t so greedy maybe you wouldn’t need blood from the sick”.

The other vampire lost it and try to attack her but was unable duet to the barrier; thank God vampires couldn’t enter a home uninvited!

Suddenly the house began to violently shake and out of nowhere a wooden spoon hit the vampire attempting to attack Julia. 

Julia looked back but no one was there she then turned her attention back to the vampires. The red head look at her amused “looks like you have a little ghost problem, sweetheart”, he chuckle lightly and pull away his companion “Don’t worry we will be back and you will be sorry, enjoy your freedom for now, Ms. Levison”. 

She quickly closed the door and sank down to the ground 

“Thanks to whoever you are” she muttered before going back to her phone call. 

She knew what was coming but for some odd reason she decided to stay and fight.

 

 

She knew it wasn’t for any noble cause…after all deep down she wanted to die…right?


	4. Introductions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Julia is an unlucky girl, Marcus is an asshole, and the sky is blue.

It had been three weeks since the vampire incident and Julia’s fears eventually faded away she was now concerned with a new task, the pesky ghost in her house.

“So we are really going to do this”?

Julia simply nodded as she began to set up the Ouija board on the kitchen table. Ever since that vampire told her about the ghost in her house she decided to confront it.

“So tell me again why are we doing this again”? Emily signed as she began to sip her coffee, truth be told the only reason she was here was for moral support for when this experiment fail. Like there were actually things like spirits. Even though she lived in a world full of supernatural beings she was the type of gal who needed to see to believe it.

Emily focused her gaze on the planchette Julia had on the middle of the board ready to go. Julia turned to her and asked “So what shall our first question be”?

“How about asking her name that is usually how most people start a conversation”.

“Alright then let’s go”! Julia began to move the triangle piece to write her message. After she was done the two women waited for a responded. After a while when they didn’t get one Emily decided to get up and pour some more coffee before she gave Julia the- I-told you so speech.  Suddenly out of the corner of her eye she saw the piece beginning to move but it stop when she race to see what it said.

“So what her name”?

“Sally” Julia squeak, happy to know that her ghost was a female, which in all honestly made her feel a lot more comfortable knowing that she wasn’t be gawk at by some guy.

Emily lean in closer and place her hand on the piece wanting to try it for herself “So what shall we ask her next”?

“How about to stop breaking my house” and with that Emily began to write the message.

Sally simply replied with sorry, this made Julia sign in relief at least Sally wasn’t purposely trying to run her out of her home.  She began to move the planchette again to ask her next question

Why are you still here?

She looked to see that Sally reply with Danny.

……

Josh didn’t know how long he had been out he figured that he fainted sometime around the voguish episode with the two vampires. When he awoke he was still on the floor and through the window he could see the sun setting. He gaze focus away from the window towards the two figures in the …..OH GOD!!!!

THEY WERE COVERED IN BLOOD!!!!!!!!!!!!

Josh didn’t know that the vampires took the expression take you to heaven so literally! Josh tried not to panic or scream for that matter, last thing he wanted was for another vampire to come in and see him with two _very_ naked dead bodies.

So Josh got up and as quietly as he could may his way to the door and he would have gotten to the door if there hadn’t been a firm hand on his shoulder stopping him. He was about to scream when another hand cover his mouth, he looked up to see it was the brunette.

“Shut it pup, we need to get out of here, think you can stop freaking out for a couple of seconds”?  Josh meekly nodded and the brunette releases his hand from his mouth. The vampire then lifted him up and within no time they were out of the room and into a new one. The vampire tosses him onto the ground where Josh let out an unmanly yelp. He rubbed his sore behind and look up to the man who seems to be embarrassed and a little bewildered.  “Um stay” he said meekly, which kind of surprise Josh but hey at least he wasn’t tearing out his entrails or raping him.

“I’ll be back tomorrow so make yourself at home”. With that he left, leaving Josh all alone. What was he supposed to do for a whole day?

He looked around and saw that the room was in a complete mess and then went to work.

………

“Danny eh? Hey wasn’t he the guy we brought this house from”? Emily wondered out loud and took another sip of her drink.

“Um, yeah I guess so but why would the spirit want to talk to him”?

Emily put down her coffee and took out her contact book and began to look for Danny number “Seriously Jul were you not paying attention when he told you the reason why he sold this home, it was because of his dead wife”.

Julia eyes soften this was close to her situation the only difference was that Josh was dead and not a ghost…some people get all the luck. Julia was snapped out of her thoughts when Emily patted her shoulder… rather roughly, she turn to the woman while rubbing her now bruised arm.

“He’ll be here tomorrow at 3”

 …………

 

Sally watched in fondness as she saw Julia and Danny on the couch cuddling together watching a movie. After that incident with the Ouija board Julia and Emily had brought over Danny to help her move on. Too bad it didn’t work but it was nice having him around it made her feel happy again.

Danny had felt sorry for all the trouble he cause and offer to fix the house for free. Sally knew right away that there was something developing between Julia and Danny ,however;  it wasn’t until a week later Sally had enough of all the emotional tension between the two and decided to get them together….literally. So what is she kind of used what ghost powers she had to push Julia into Danny and then set off the pipes in the sink all while putting on some romantic music in the background…her plan work! Those two guys were all over each other and personality they each needed someone in their lives.

However as she watched on something inside her felt uneasy she knew it to be jealously but why? Danny was in good hands Julia was smart, pretty, down to earth, and passionate there was nothing to worry about…unless her worried wasn’t meant for Danny.

……………………………………….

Aidan went to the blood bank to get a fresh supply and satisfied his urges. Urg every time he had sex with Bishop it made him want to tear into someone and feed until he forgot, in fact he would of tear into that poor boy but he was a werewolf….a pity.

Once Aidan entered the bank he saw Marcus, Urg he sooo didn’t want to deal with him right now. So in order to avoid him Aidan snuck through the back entrance but now he wish he didn’t.

He saw about twenty kids in the back room hook up and giving their blood. Aidan knew that children blood should never been given to vampires, it contain virgin blood and the last thing he needed was a new vampire developing the taste for children.

Immediately he went back to the front entrance and grab Marcus and took him out to the alley way

“What the hell are you doing”?!

Marcus looked at him amused and chuckled “What we always been doing having humans give us there blood”.

Aidan angry grew he hated the condescending bastard so much “Children are off limits you know that”!

Marcus just stared at him and shrugged “Not according to Bishop, since we have a shortage of blood now we need every citizen to give, you know supply and demand”.

Aidan eyes widen “Bishop never told me” he muttered.

Marcus gave him a big pat on his shoulder “That because your too soft Aidan, he knew that you would think that giving out children blood would cause high mortality rates, but your wrong we have preventative measures”.

“Now that Aidan I do believe that you came for some blood unfortunately for you we only have children’s blood at the time being but come back in another hour or two and we’ll give you some ‘adult’ blood”.

Aidan gritted his teeth as he walk out the building he knew that Marcus was lying but he decided to let him win this round he had more important matters to attend; he was so going to talk to Bishop about this. What the hell was that psychopath thinking did he want to make a dire situation worse?

…….

Marcus watched as Aidan left the building and then proceeded to head toward the blood collection. 

“Gentleman, it seemed our dear Aidan doesn’t want us using children blood, be sure to recheck the list for any outstanding blood work”. He turned and walked out with a smile now he had to reason to go after that bitch and not be penalized for it.

……..

After that incident Aidan went back home and tried to find Bishop only to find that that he went away for a business trip. Aidan growl in frustration figures he would just fuck and go, that bastard. Feeling the urged to drink becoming more unbearable Aidan decided to return back to the blood bank and God help him if that bastard didn’t have proper blood for him.

Marcus was the first to greet him with a big smile on his face “Here you go” shoving the cooler into Aidan chest.

Aidan eyed him suspiciously “What did you do”?

“Only what you ask for” Suddenly Marcus made a dramatic gesture and look at his watch “Oh would you look at the time I have to get back to work now Aidan, we can’t all be like you and do nothing to contribute to our community”.

Aidan growl he would have punched him  out but hunger was getting the best of him all he wanted to do now was go home and drink his damn blood in peace.

……

“Urg I need to drink now” he said through his irritation and open his room door to find a surprise.

His room was clean and organized?

He looked around to find the werewolf he left polishing his shoes….how the hell did he find shoe polish?

Aidan wanted to say something but stop he just stood there quietly admiring the pup, he look so cute doing such a minor task. Aidan also envy the pup even though he wasn’t human he could still act like one.

Josh spoke up or more like squeal when he saw Aidan had come in.

“I…I…um… you see…you see your room was dirty so I decided to clean it”.

Aidan had to stop himself from laughing he didn’t want to embarrass the poor man. “Oh” was all he could say.

Josh just stood there a little unsure of himself that was until he saw what the vampire had brought out of his bag. It was blood…thankfully, but not just any ordinary blood being a wolf now Josh could smell things that other human couldn’t his sense of smell got stronger as the full moon appeared closer.

Josh quietly watched as Aidan grab one of the packs from the cooler and rip the tip off and started to drink. Josh could barely see the label in-between Aidan fingers. It was until Aidan absently raised his index finger that he could make out the name…it was Julia’s!

Without thinking he lunged towards the vampire and ripped the packet out of his hand “No! You can’t drink this”! The vampire said nothing but only stare at the werewolf in surprise, when the initial shock was over he said “Give me back my blood”. Aidan was becoming irritable truth be told he had only manage to get five packs from the bank so in short he really needed his drink.

The werewolf back away but stop and glare at him “No, this is Julia’s blood and I won’t have it be drunk in front of me”.

Aidan sighed he really didn’t feel like dealing with this “I’m sure she find, you know we don’t kill anymore can’t risk the chance of increasing the vampire population”.

Aidan reached out his hand and motion for the bag but Josh still held on to it tightly.

“I…I know that they don’t kill but that doesn’t stop them from being ruthless”.

Aidan got up and corner the man into the wall the pup may be a wolf but he sure as hell didn’t act like one all he had to do was turn his eyes black make an intimidating gesture and he would finally be able to get his blood back. However once more Josh surprise him instead of backing down he held his position and look like he was ready to attack he almost seem fierce. Aidan step back “Why is that blood so important to you anyways.

“It’s my wife blood and she anemic, SHE NOT EVEN SUPPOSE TO BE GIVING BLOOD”!!!

Aidan stare at Josh with wide eyes “Oh that…”

“BASTARD”!!!!!!

The two men jolted in surprise and turned to see a woman…a rather piss off one standing in the middle of the room.

 

 

“You must be Josh”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter the trio are finally together :D


	5. Betrayal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The trio finally meet and never trust a man name Danny.

Both men stare at the intruder, Josh lean into Aidan “Why is there a girl in your room”? Aidan looked at Josh and cock his brow “Really…I think it’s quite obvious why she here”. Josh pause thinking for a minute before realization flash into his eyes “Oh my God…You want a threesome”!?  
Both Aidan and Sally simultaneously yelled “WHAT”! At the werewolf while at the same time thinking how stupid he could be. Seeing the confusion in Josh’s eyes Aidan frustration grew “No, you dolt she here for you”! Josh was even more confused now “Me? What could you possible want from me”?  
Sally stood there and cross her arms and glare at him even more “Well let’s see you lie to your wife almost making her do a Romeo and Juliet reenactment and now your hoing your way with some vampire so the least you could do is help save her from becoming a sex slave”! Josh stood there in complete and utter shock who was this woman and how did she know all this? He left the safety of Aidan and walked towards the woman “Who are you”?  
“Sally, I’m the ghost that haunts your wife’s house”. Josh cocked his eyebrow and stare at Aidan who in turn stare back at him and sighed “Yes, she really a ghost pup”. With that Josh turned his attention back to Sally before fainting. Sally stared at Josh then at Aidan “Not going to lie I kind of was expecting him to be more of a dick and not such a wuss”.  
………………………………………………………………………………………  
When Julia woke up she instantly knew that she wasn’t home, the bed she was on was red and made of silk and the walls of the rooms were painted completely black. The room was illuminated by candle light making the experience all that more creepier. Julia began to move but soon realized that her left leg was chain up, preventing her from leaving the room. Which she thought was over kill considering the amount of blood those vampires taken from her she was lucky enough to be awake. Heck she was even more surprise that she was alive.  
“Oh I see your awake now” Julia said nothing and glare at the vampire entering the bedroom. Marcus couldn’t help but crack a smile, her angry was his joy and he was so going to savior this. Julia continued to stare down the vampire before realizing that his gaze was focus not to her face but her body. She looked down and noticed that her clothes were change into something more erotic. She was wearing a while lacey night gown that was almost see through in the bust area. Upon realizing this she quickly wrapped her arms around her chest trying to save her modesty. Marcus laugh grew even louder “Oh don’t worry my pretty little pet I won’t do anything to you I got much bigger plans for you”. Julia tried to tame her beating heart she didn’t want the vampire to sense her fear “W…what that supposed to mean”? Marcus said nothing but continued his way to the room to drop a bottle on the night stand “You probably should take these you know to keep up your strength”. Julia waited until Marcus had left before looking at the bottle, it was iron supplements. She gritted her teeth in angry before throwing the bottle at the door.  
She was so going to kill Danny.  
…………………………………………………………………………………………………  
Danny stood outside Julia’s room and watched as Marcus came through the door. “So we’re good? I did my end of the bargain so can I go”. Marcus looked at the human and smile “You know for a man who just willing gave his lover to the sharks your surprisingly clam”. Danny smile and lean into the wall “Well what can I say the bitch had it coming” Marcus stare at Danny hand as he trace his a scratch mark from his forehead to his cheek, it amuse him that someone as delicate as her could do so much damage.  
“Beside I like knowing that I have a vampire who owes me a favor”.  
Marcus cock his brow “So all of this was done for a favor” Danny simply nodded “Let’s just say I have a bit of a ghost problem”.  
………………………………………………………………………………………………..  
“So let me get this straight after I um…left, Julia brought a house to move on but because of you it was causing problems so she got Danny to help and because of you they got together and then Danny betrayed Julia and send her off to become a sex slave”!  
“Yep that the gist of it”  
Josh groan as he rub his head both from an upcoming headache and from when he injured it from fainting. He had hoped that with him out of Julia’s life she would be safer but apparently she was like a bad luck magnet.  
Aidan deciding that this was going to take a while made his way back to the bed and took a comfortable position as he listen to the conversation. Josh decided to join him on the bed and sat on the edge and sighed “So when did this all happen exactly”?  
Sally sighed as she stared at the two males “Alright I make this fast since I don’t know how much time Julia has left, It all happened yesterday…”  
……………………………………………………………………………………………  
Sally sat at the stairs watching Julia and Danny it had been a month since they got together. However as time went on Sally began noticing behavior changes between the two. Julia seemed to be more cautious and careful around Danny and he seemed to be more aggressive. Also she would get random flashbacks to her life with Danny. It was almost like she was desperately trying to remember something.  
It was then that Julia did something unexpected “Danny can you tell me about your fiancé”. Both Danny and Sally look at her questionably. “Why would you want to know about like that babe”? Julia walked to the couch and pick up a photo album “I was cleaning up the attic when I found this photo album of you two” she began to turn the pages and smile when she saw a picture of Sally and Danny at a park “She was very beautiful”. Danny scoffed and looked at Julia “So what exactly do you want to know”? Julia paused for a minute and sigh “Can you tell me how she died”? Sally looked towards Danny and could see angry building up in him for some reason this cause her to shake a little.  
Suddenly the lights began to flickers on and off. “Oh great this again” Danny growl and Julia put down the album and walk towards her lover “Danny there is something I have been meaning to tell you”.  
“Oh yeah and what’s that”? Sally fear grew even more and a memory came back to her.  
She remembered fear and panic but most of all pain. One minute she was in Danny’s arms and the next she was flung through the air landing hard on the ground. Her flash back ended with her looking upwards and a bunch of shadowy figures surrounding her.  
Once Sally snap out of it she heard Danny talking and decided to focus on him before unintentionally destroying the house any further. “So your saying that Sally ghost is haunting this house” Julia nodded “Yep I did a Ouija board and everything so I’m 100 percent sure she here and maybe telling her about how she died might help her move on”.  
Danny groan but seeing how demanding Julia was being he decided to tell her “Sally was many things she was sweet, bubbly, but most of all clumsy…always tripping over herself. She died three days after we moved into the house she was going to the restroom but took a wrong turn and fell down the stairs. It was very sudden but at least she died quick and painless”.  
Sally stare at Danny with confusion “I’m not clumsy and our bedroom had a bathroom in it”? Sally was beginning to have a feeling that there was more to her death that Danny led on. She looked back at Julia and saw she was just as unconvinced with his story.  
Julia sighed her playfulness gone “Look Danny it’s letting late why don’t you go home now”. Danny smile but instead of leaving he lean into Julia’s ear “Oh better yet why don’t I stay over”. She pushed him away “Danny no, I thinks it is better that we just leave things the way they are for now”. Danny gritted his teeth in frustration “Oh so now when I want something you can’t do it, tsk this is so typically only using me for your benefit”.  
“Excuse me? Maybe you should go now before you make things worse”. Suddenly Danny grabbed Julia by the arm she tried to jerk away but his grip was tight. “I don’t make things worse and besides what the big deal your husband dead”. He then preceded to throw Julia back onto the couch and straggled her hips “Come on lets have some”. Sally eyes widen in surprise was Danny always like NO it can’t be!  
Another memory then flashed into Sally eyes.  
“Danny there here”! She cried gripping closely to her fiancé “What do we do”? Danny lean in close to her and softly said “The only thing I can do”. Suddenly her grip loosened on him and she could feel herself falling backwards then pain so much pain. “Dan…”  
“DANNY STOP”! However despite her protest Danny continued on with his actions, one hand was resting on her breast while another was trying to get a hold of her wrists. Instincts took over and Julia scratch Danny in the face almost hitting his eye, her rapist immediately withdrawal as he moan in pain. “BITCH” he scream as he made his hand into a fist about to beat the woman when all of sudden a potted plant collided with his face knocking him off the couch.  
Julia took the opportunity to get off the couch and give her attacker one hard kick in the ribs causing him to scream in pain.  
“GET OUT NOW”!  
“MAKE ME”! Danny angry was at full blast now despite his pain he got up and grab an empty beer bottle that was on the coffee table and broke it pointing the weapon at Julia. “You know what Julia now I can see why your husband killed himself it was the only way to escape your crazy ass”! He was about to lunged towards Julia but lost his balanced as the house began to violently shake almost as if it was an earthquake.  
Sally was so angry she couldn’t contain herself all she knew was that Danny needed to leave right NOW! She unconsciously raised her arm towards Danny causing the man to get up on his feet; she moved her arm towards the exit and the force of her motion push him through the window. Julia race to the window to see Danny’s condition, he was alright just a couple of scratches but she could see fear in his eyes which cause her to smile. “THAT WHAT YOU GET SO LEAVE NOW”!!!  
Danny finally took his cue and high tale it out of there.  
……………………………………………………………………………………………………………  
“I thought that was going to be the last of him but then he came back today with a pair of vampires and took Julia.” Sally hugged herself tighter and both Josh and Aidan could see the look of frustration and guilt on her face. “I would have done something but those bastards hit me with an iron pick. Anyways by the time I recover Julia was gone and I’ve been trying to track her ever since”.  
“So that how you came to us because we had Julia’s blood”.  
“Well that was the closest thing I could sense that was Julia’s essence”.  
Josh groaned as he began to grab at his hair he thought running away would keep Julia safe but in turn out it left her more vulnerable.  
“So will you help me”?  
“Of course” Josh was about to get off the bed but Aidan grab his arm preventing him from leaving “Now Sally you said Julia was going to be sold as a sex slave how do you know this”?”  
“Well Danny was practically yelling it to Julia”.  
Aidan just nodded a bit “Can you describe to me what the vampires look like”.  
Sally paused for a moment tapping her finger on her chin “Well…one was a red head who was had this gross beard and was totally balding I think someone call him Matt, Mark, Marc…”  
“Marcus” Aidan said plainly, he knew he was right by the way Sally frantically nodded at that name. Aidan signed oh course that asshole was involve in this. Distracted by his thoughts Josh managed to escape Aidan grip and made his way to the door and was about to open it but Aidan slam the door on him “Where do you think you’re going”?  
There was a moment of silence before Josh look up at the vampire Aidan was surprise to see the reaction on Josh’s face. No longer was there that cute puppy stare; in fact, Josh look almost menacing like a wolf protecting him mate. “Move I need to save me wife” Josh order, his voice growl it was low and primal Aidan could see that the man was ready to attack and with the full moon approaching he could easily do damage to him.  
Aidan sighed and wondered why he always ended up in these situations. He just wanted to go home and drink some blood but he knew that if he wanted to keep Josh alive he had to intervene “Relax crazy you don’t even know where you’re going”.  
“I’ll figure it out on the way” Josh growl as he try to push past Aidan.  
“You do realize that there is at least a dozen vampires out there and trust me you won’t be able to get through the front door alive”. Josh was about to speak again but Aidan raise his hand as a single to shut up “Think before you act, beside I think I know where your wife is being held”.  
“Really”! Sally said excitedly. Aidan smiled and nodded “Now you have two options you can listen to me and find your wife or go out there and die”.  
Josh sighed in defeat and released his grip on the door he walked towards Sally and turn to see what Aidan had in mind.  
Aidan lean back against the door and cross his arms and gave Josh a little smile.  
“Strip”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now I know that I've been writting a lot of scenes with Sally and Julia but I promise next chapter will focus more on Aidan and Josh. It involves dog fights afterall ;)


	6. Scarlet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lots of red and no I don't mean blood ;)

“Come again? Want to run that by me one more time”! Josh was so shock that he didn’t really know how to feel. One minute they were talking about saving his wife then the next thing he knew the vampire wanted to have sex with him.

Sally shook away her shock and looked at the vampire “Okay you really need to get your libido in check because we got bigger things to worry about”!

Aidan sigh “Sally I’m not telling Josh to get naked because I’m horny but because he needs new clothes…he cover in blood and where we’re going that like saying _please kill me_ ”.

Josh blush and look at the mess he made on his shirt while holding Julia blood pack “Alright let’s get this over with”. Aidan nodded and headed for his closet and when he found the article of clothing he was looking for he threw them at Josh. Sally took the hint and pop her way into the bathroom “Just tell me when you guys are done”.

Josh quickly tore off his clothes and for a brief moment Aidan could examine Josh’s naked figure, there wasn’t a scratch on him and he had very little muscle mass, this wasn’t good.

…………………………………………………………………….

 

Sally waited in the washroom for what seem like forever “Are you guys done yet” she shouted but didn’t hear a respond. After waiting a couple more minutes she had enough and pop herself back into the bedroom “Okay seriously guys what taking so looooong”!

Aidan had to repress his laughter as he saw that both Josh and Sally were as red as a tomato. Sally was in shock she didn’t realize that Josh would be wearing such a revealing outfit and the look on Josh’s face show that he felt the same way.

Josh blush grew even brighter as he look at the mirror, he was wearing a tan T-shirt which a v shape cut so low that it ran all the way down to his sternum. Then there were his black pants which were so tight that he had to sacrifice his underwear to get into them _and_ he was pretty sure they were cutting off his circulation. Finally there was the dog collar, it was made from genuine leather and was a rich chocolate brown. Josh could only pray that when he rescue Julia she would be unconscious or else he would die from embarrassment.

Aidan finally decided to step in “Alright guys enough gawking time to get going”. Josh nodded and darted towards the door. Next up was Aidan and then Sally soon followed; however, unlike the others she wasn’t able to get through the other side. She tried walking through the door again but an invisible force prevented her from moving any further.

Josh looked at Sally and frown “Aren’t you coming Sally”? The ghost grumbled in agitation “I’m trying but I can’t get through”! Aidan immediately knew what was wrong, Sally may be a ghost but she was inexperience and therefore couldn’t control her powers. The only reason she was able to follow Aidan was through pure determination. Aidan could see the frustration growing in the ghost and with that he could also see his room beginning to shake.

“Sally I need you to relax, your exhausted right now and the more you try the more energy will go to your angry and frankly I don’t want to come back to a cater for a room”. Sally sighed in defeat and collapsed to the floor “So that means I have to stay behind”.

“Afraid so, but don’t worry we’ll get Julia back”

“Well then what are you waiting for GO”!

Josh nodded and started to leave but before Aidan could leave he decided to write down the address to the brothel and quickly place it on his bed.

“Just in case your strength returns, your know where to meet us”.

Sally smiled and wished Aidan luck; he gave her one last final smile before closing the door and running after Josh.

………………………………………………………………………

 

The moment Aidan step out of the building he look towards the sky and knew that in just a couple of hours the moon would become full. Hopefully he could finish this before then he didn’t want to put Josh through **_that_. **

Aidan was broken out of his thoughts when Josh grabbed him by the arm eagerly signaling that they should go. Aidan gave the wolf and mild glare “Easy crazy, I do have a car you know” and once again Josh face grew red.

……………………………………………………………………

 

The drive was long and both remain quite until Josh decided to break the ice, he never did like awkward silence. “You know you never told me your name”.

“Aidan” the vampire said without taking his eyes off the road. However that made Aidan chuckle a bit seeing as in normal circumstances that would be the first thing, you would tell a person. Then again they were both monster so there was nothing normal about them. For crying out loud the first experience Josh had with Aidan was watching Bishop bone him.

Josh could hear Aidan chuckling, thinking he had asked a stupid question the wolf decided to save face by changing the subject.

“So why are you helping me”? Was all he could think of, well it wasn’t like he could ask what was his favorite colour or what his hobbies were.

There was a moment of silence and Josh began to cursed himself he had probably ask another stupid question oh Gawd he hoped the ride wasn’t much longer but in the midst of his misery Aidan began to speak.

“Well it’s not like I’m doing this out of the goodness of my heart there something in it for me as well”.

Josh heart sank a little at that statement he thought Aidan was different but it turns out all vampires were the same: selfish, lustful, and evil. Aidan didn’t even need to turn his head to see the look that Josh was giving him “Hey don’t be so judgmental, if I take Marcus down then the blood drive process with return back to normal”.

Hopefully

If his plan work and he could show Bishop just how incompetent Marcus was, then that would stop the export of children blood to the masses and thus avoiding a disaster. Also there was that added bonus of sticking it to Marcus that bastard thought he was so high and mighty.

Then again, why bother it wasn’t like Bishop listens to him anyways. Aidan sighed as he continued his internal argument but stop when he turned to see Josh’s face. For some reason looking at the wolf made him relax maybe it had to do with how human to man was. Then again it probably was best not to get attached after all his new companion would be leaving soon.

Lucky bastard

……………………………………………………………………….

 

Once again the drive was silent until Aidan spoke “We’re here”.

Josh look up to see that it was an old funeral home “This is the place, huh? I thought you vampires kept it classy”.

Aidan smile and gave Josh a wink “You know what they say, don’t judge a book by its cover”.

And how right Aidan was, Josh was so surprise to see how beautiful and red the brothel was. However what he also didn’t expect was all the open sexual actives that were going on! Josh blushed grew darker as he continued walking further into the brothel there were vampires flirting, kiss, and giving blow… OH GOD! Josh immediately looked to the ground like hell he was going to be a part of another voyeur situation. Serious what was wrong with vampires why did they feel the need to display everything out in the open and they call wolfs uncivilized.

Josh was so caught up in his thoughts he didn’t realized that Aidan had stop walking and slam into him but it didn’t affect Aidan it was like he was made of steel or something.

“Marcus” a cool tone drew from the vampires lips causing Josh to shiver a bit he had never heard Aidan so vampiric before.

“Aidan! This is a surprise I didn’t think I would ever see you here and with a pet no doubt”.

Before either Aidan or Josh could react Marcus was already front of Josh groping the poor man.

“My, my fine pet you got here Bishop must have brought him so you wouldn’t be lonely on those nights that he was away”.

Josh tried to suppress a growl as the vampire started to lift up his shirt revealing his flat belly. “Not a scratch on you, such a lucky puppy”. The vampire was about to trail up to his nipple when both Josh and Aidan stop his hand but Aidan was the one to drag him away.

“Cut the crap we need to talk NOW”!

“Ooh getting all testy now is it because I lay my hands on your puppy; he really is good quality must be nice to be Bishop Bitch”.

Aidan gritted his teeth he knew Marcus was trying to embarrass him in front of all the vampires so he grabbed the worm by his collar and drag him into an empty room.

He threw Marcus onto the bed and showed him his predatory face causing Marcus to chuckling in amusement.

“Marcus I know where you got the blood packets, now I want to know where the girl is”!

Marcus jumped up from the bed and started to dust off his pants “Oh so I see you met that pesky ghost well no worries the girl is safe but I do remember that you wanted adult blood” Aidan eyes went black as he tried to land a punch on the vampire but Marcus managed to dodged it “Aidan don’t be mad I was just giving you what you wanted, besides it’s not like you haven’t done worse”.

“Marcus”! Aidan voice grew more deep and threatening he was not going to be made the fool. Marcus could tell what Aidan was thinking and decided to take pity on the man beside he could always use a little bit more excitement in his life and pissing off Aidan just made him so happy.

“Alright, you drama queen follow me”.

Aidan didn’t like that cheery tone in Marcus voice he knew that the man was up to something and he was right his fear began to grow as Marcus led them into the fighting arena.

“What the point of this Marcus if you brought me all the way here to watch a fight then so help me”!

“Patience is a virtue you know, just look up and enjoy the show”

Aidan and Josh simultaneously looked up to see an opening in the ceiling. They were both surprise to see a cage being lowering down to the center of the arena. A red curtain cover the cage making it impossible to tell what was inside but both men had their suspicions. There was platform beside the cage allow the announcer to stand beside it. He greeted the crowd with a big smile and a lot of enthusiasm.

“Good evening ladies and gentleman as you know it’s that time of the month again, soon the moon will be full and are competitors will be ready to fight”!

Josh eyes widen as he look to Aidan “Competitors? What he talking about Aidan”!

“Not now Josh, please keep quiet”.

“Now I’m sure that all are you are wondering what the prize will be for this month well let’s not keep you folk waiting any longer. The winner of this fight will receive…”

Josh look at the speaker gritting his teeth for the worst, that bastard was purposely delaying the reveal in order to keep suspense. “Just reveal the damn thing already” he muttered angrily.

Then finally the speaker grabbed the cloth and revealed the contents of the cage.

“A beautiful virgin”!

Josh look on in horror as he saw a barely conscience Julia standing in the middle of the cage wearing a skimpy outfit and chains all around her.

“The fight will begin in one hour, may the best wolf win”!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter Josh has to make a decision save his wife or kill one of his own!


	7. Fight!

Josh and Aidan stood in shock as they watch Julia’s cage ascend back into the ceiling.  
“The dog fight will begin in thirty minutes so remember to place your bets before then”!  
Aidan snap out of his shock and turned to Marcus “Virgin, really are you that desperate for a fight that you need to lie”?  
Marcus shrugged “Hey I needed something original couldn’t keep offering the same tired old hoes”.  
“You son of a BITCH”! Josh growled and leaped at Marcus but Aidan managed to restrain him. Josh continued to growl and screamed “You bastard what type of person plays with HUMAN LIVES”!   
Marcus smiled in amusement at the barking mutt “Aw puppy having a fit, really Aidan you should have train him better”.  
“Don’t ignore me you prick”! Josh could feel his humanity chipping away as the full moon drew nearer. The wolf inside of him was growing impatient and Josh welcomed his arrival, if it meant that he could teach this bastard a lesson.  
Aidan could see what Marcus was trying to do and knew that he had to get Josh out of here. Maybe he could let Josh search around for Julia while he ‘talked’ to Marcus. With his plan set Aidan grab Josh’s arm and tried to move him out of the room before Marcus could provoke him any further.   
They were near the exit when Marcus took the opportunity to insult Josh one last time “Is that why you needed the girl Aidan so your mutt would behave, puppy must be lonely with his master spending all his time with Bishop”.  
Josh’s last bit of restrained finally crumbled and he snapped, the wolf was now in control and there was no one who could stop him. Josh easily released himself from Aidan grasp and ran towards Marcus.  
“JOSH NO”!   
Aidan rushed to stop him but some of Marcus’ goons surround him. Well no problem, he just needed them to stay down long enough for him to get to Josh. He tried to punch the vampire in front of him but it was blocked then he aimed for another but his attack was nullified. In fact all his attacks were useless against his enemies. Aidan gritted his teeth in annoyance if this was any other time he would have easily beat down these amateurs but with the lack of blood in his system he was weak and at mercy to their onslaught.   
Meanwhile Josh had managed to get on top of Marcus and with his claws began to dig into the man. The smug look on Marcus’ face disappears with each slash of his claws. “How does it feet being on the bottom, strip of all your power and helpless against your attacker”!   
“I don’t know you tell me”! The vampire roared as he flip their positions and started to choke Josh “Your just a mutt and a slut what do you know about power and respect”! Marcus tighten his gripped on the man and was delighted to see the blue forming around Josh’s lips, just a little bit more now! Unfortunately for Marcus the moon was nearing completion and Josh wasn’t going to die so easily. Instinctually he grabbed at Marcus’ face and before the other had time to react Josh plunged his flinger into the vampire right eyes. Marcus screamed in agony and Josh took the opportunity to throw him against the wall “You call yourself superior to me but here you are whimpering at the sight of me”!   
With one final swoop Josh was about to end Marcus but then he felt a burning pain in his abdomen. Oh God! It felt like someone had just lit him on fire and the pain was growing more intense by the moment. He looked down to see blood coming out of his shirt then collapse to the floor. Marcus turned to see that it was Danny holding a rifle with a smug looked on his face “Looks like that two you owe me”. Marcus glare at the human and grabbed him by the collar “It would be wise of you to keep that mouth of your shut” he then zero in on Danny’s neck but paused for a moment and release the human “Your lucky that I find your blood repulsive”.  
He turned to his subordinates “Grab the mutt and put him in the cage”!   
“But Sir we already have two wolves if we add another then the cage could break”!  
“Shut up and do as you’re told, beside this bitch is already haft dead he won’t last longer”.  
The guards nodded and Aidan looked at him with disgust, if he had the strength he would have finished what Josh started. Marcus could see the look in Aidan eyes and he returned it with a sadist smile.   
“Oh and by the way make sure Aidan has a front row seat, I want him to see every detail of his bitch’s death”.  
Marcus turned too stared at Danny with his one good eye and gesture for him to follow.  
…………………………………………………………………………………………  
Danny obeyed and followed Marcus to his room; upon arriving Marcus gave one last glare at Danny “Kill the girl”.  
Danny stood there in shock he almost couldn’t contain his excitement but at the same time his curiosity was lingering “Why, weren’t you going to use her as a prize”?  
“Plans change beside I sure I could supply an adequate substitute for her”.  
“Alright whatever you say” the mortal beamed “Oh and by the way considered us even”!  
Marcus nodded and waited for the human to leave before he open his room. His mood instantly change once he saw her, sitting so obediently in her chair just like he train her. The girl was no more than fifteen years old and an orphan so compelling her was no problem. That why he like children fragile and easy to work with plus their virgin blood was an added bonus.   
He played with her golden locks a bit before revealing her pale neck “Bonappitte” he whisper before sinking his fangs into her.   
………………………………………………………………………………………  
Josh awoken with a scream, he was transforming and with his injury it only made it worse. He felt like he was being ripped to shreds. Familiar screams broke him out of his trance and in horror Josh turn to see he was in the cage with two other wolves.  
………………………………………………………………………………………  
Aidan watched as Josh let out one final scream as his humanity was shredded for the arrival of the beast within him. Aidan heart sank he could do nothing but watch the other through the cage knowing that this would be the last time he would ever see Josh.   
Aidan eyes widen with sorrow as the wolf stare at him, they stay like that for a minute until a howl from another wolf brought Josh attention back to the fight.  
He stared at his two enemies and in less than a moment time he attack.  
…………………………………………………………………………………………  
A storm was raging as two titan clash together causing thunder to strike and shake the very earth itself.   
Well that what it felt like to Aidan as Bishop struck him with another blow of his fist causing him to fall to the ground. Try as he might Aidan was too weak to retaliate and Bishop was becoming more aggressive by the minute. Well fuck him if he didn’t want to listen to reason that wasn’t his problem.  
Without warning Bishop decided Aidan deserve a nice hard kick in the ribs causing Aidan to spit out blood, tsk like he could afford to lose anymore…okay so maybe this was his problem.   
Unlike his punishments before this, Bishop wasn’t just mad, he was out for blood. This punishment wasn’t about teaching him a lesson Oh no it was about showing Aidan who owns his ass.   
Aidan let out a gasp as Bishop grabbed his throat and threw him face first into the concrete wall, Aidan tried to moved but his head was once again slam into the wall. “So once more Aidan, what happen last night”?


	8. One Month Later...

Daylight broke illuminating the areas around the forest, Nora groan as she slowly regained consciousness. Last night transformation had taken a toll on her, she slowly got up and began to search for her clothes; she, just like the rest of her pack always hid a few articles of clothing around the forest.   
Once she found her clothing she took a moment to remember the events leading up to last night. She remembered entering the forest but…OH THAT Right! Her nose picked up a scent that drove her wolf into overdrive causing her to chase after the familiar odor.  
“Who scent was I tracking” she pounder to herself before realization dawn to her.  
“JOSH”!  
…………………………….

 

Nora made hast as she carefully walked through the streets of Boston, she hid her appearance in a cloak and spray herself with a special perfume to musk her scent. She had to be careful not to be noticed by any vampire or else she could be killed or even worse! Be sold as a sex slave. She shiver at that though and prayed that Josh wasn’t capture she knew that even for a man Josh was pretty adorable and who knows what perverted things those vampires would do to him.   
She shook away the thought and continued on sniffing the air for Josh’s scent, her transformation may have passed but some of her abilities still remain...for now.   
……………………………

 

It took an hour for Nora to finally located Josh’s scent, however she feared for the worse as she looked at the location.   
It was a vampire brothel; Nora had heard many rumors about these places and it always involve lots of: sex, drugs, and gambling. However all she knew for certain was that wolves enter alive but came out dead.  
As she looked around in the rubble her nose caught a sense of a wolf she track the smell to a corner of the building and saw a hand underneath some concrete.  
“Oh my GOD” She scream as she race to the site hoping and praying that it wasn’t Josh’s.   
She pause for a moment to regain her composure before lifting away the concrete, her eyes widen as they fill with tears.  
“Oh no” she cried out.   
……………………………………….

 

There laid in the rubble was Ray, “Damn it” she could see that he had suffer there were multiple bullet wounds in him. She paused for a moment to moan him but the silence was broken when she heard moaning coming from a far.  
“Josh” She yell out and race towards the sound, however instead of finding Josh she found a man he look to be human…well he was human she could see there was a big scratch on his stomach.   
“It’s okay I’m here, I was a nurse so I should be able to patch you up, then you can tell me what happen”!  
The man began to ramble something it was so quite though that Nora had to lean in to hear what he was saying  
“A…Aidan”  
…………………

 

1 Month Later  
Sally sat on the stairs as she watch her two favorite people, Josh was on the couch sharping stakes while Julia was watching him as she sip her coffee. The tension was great between them but it at least most of it had died down a bit.  
She would never forget that night, with a sigh she closed her eyes and lean into the wall as she began to replay the memories. It was interesting though because now when she remembered something it was like watching a movie, the pictures were so clear and vivid as if they were happening in real time.  
That night when she was trapped in Aidan room made her realized a whole lot about herself.  
She was weak and a liar.  
It was just like with Danny she let him control her and she would constantly tell herself lies that he was just in a bad mood or it was just a going through a phrase. She wanted to believe that she was happy but just like back then there was nothing she could do.  
If ghost could cry she would be a slobbering mess by now, all she could think of was of Julia. She missed her and she hated that she couldn’t protect her. Sally let out a loud sigh what she wouldn’t give to see her one last ti…oh hell…”I’m a lesbian”!  
With that sudden realization Sally felt a weight had been lifted off her shoulders and she began to feel lighter…really light like she could drift away. “Oh hell no! Don’t tell me that the key to my afterlife was finding my sexuality”! She screamed as she saw the flash of light come into the room.  
Moments later after she clam down Sally realized her eyes were close and opened them only to become confuse, she wasn’t in heaven. She was in the woods just outside of Boston…  
“I’m out” she whisper before becoming more and more excited “I’M OUT” she scream, she had finally managed to get out of that damn room! She was so excited that she almost lost it when she saw Julia running towards her.  
“Oh my God Julies, you’re okay” yes it was a lame nickname but hey she couldn’t hear nor see her so whatever.   
“Getaway”! She yelled causing Sally to become dumbfounded as she turned to see who was behind her.  
“What the”? Sally question as she saw no one else in the area.  
“Run NOW”!  
Sally turn back to Julia and she had no more time for questions because right behind her dream girl was a werewolf!  
“Julia”!   
She screamed as she race towards the woman, in a matter of seconds she was right in front of her. Damn it this time she will protect her! All she needed to do was distract the werewolf long enough for Julia to get away.   
Sally face was full of determination as she stared straight on into the beast eyes…  
However there was a problem.  
“JOSH”? she scream, it was those puppy eyes that gave him away no one else seem to have them, damn Josh was too cute for a man. However now wasn’t the time to think of that she needed to calm Josh down. She tried to talk to him but it was no use the wolf had taken over. He ran past her and race towards Julia again and once more Sally stood in front of the woman and like a force of nature she raised her hand and managed to throw Josh into a tree leaving the wolf unconscious.   
“Holy Crap” she exclaimed “Where did that come from”!?  
As she looked at her hands she heard a faint thank you and turn to see that Julia had fainted.  
And that where Sally stood in-between the two ex-lovers until dawn broke…which then began the most awkward morning in the history of mankind. 

Sally opened her eyes again and tried not to giggle at the memory, that morning had been so eventful, Josh confessing that he was a werewolf and Julia telling him about her suicidal tenacious. Ahh but they were both past that now.  
However the real task now was rescuing Aidan.  
“Do you think this work” Sally question out loud hoping to end the silence.  
Josh stop winding long enough to look at Sally “I don’t know but we have to save Aidan after all it was because of him we were able to get out of that hell hole”.  
“We owe him” Julia said as she looked toward Sally, it still gave her butterflies seeing her protector in person. She had never known how beautiful she was; every time she saw the ghost she felt at peace.   
At least that was the one good thing that came from her near death experience…  
Julia groaned as she laid on the bed, those fucking bastards! What the hell were they planning to do to her?   
Also was that JOSH she saw in the crowd.  
“No that can’t be I must be hallucination from the blood lost” She groan as she rub her temples it was getting too much she needed to leave now!  
She tried to get out of the bed but felt to the ground she was still weak and groggy but she forced herself to stand and to move, she had to if she wanted to make it out of here alive.   
She managed to get across the room without any further incidents and as she reached for the door handle the frame swung open.  
Of Course!  
Julia was really an unlucky girl but in retrospect she should have seen this coming, for there on the other side of the door stood Danny.  
“Hey there pretty lady”  
Julia knew that if he got his hand on her it would be the end, she tried to run from him but she was still weak and he easily over powered her.  
He gripped his two hands around her throat and began to strangle her, she tried beating and scratching him but it was useless. She could feel her life fading away from her, and all she could think was…  
“Some…one help”  
Then she heard a howl.  
…………………

 

Julia was snapped out of her thoughts as she heard Josh and Sally arguing.  
“So what are we just going to do just walk through the front door and say hi there can I have my vampire back”   
Josh chuckle “Oh Sally do you really think that less of me, like I said before I got it covered”.  
Julia look in amazement Josh certainly had change a lot, he was now more confident and in control. It must have been something to do with this Aidan fellow, after all that seems to be the only thing on his mind.  
Josh gave a long hard sigh as he continued to slice away at the wood. His plan was simple he needed to separate Bishop from the rest of his vampire goons.  
Well it was easier said than done but he believe his plan would work, after all he spent a whole month tracking Bishop and what he had noticed is that everywhere he when Aidan followed.   
Josh had memorized all their patterns and knew that the right time to strike is when they had their monthly feeding session…Yeah Josh didn’t need to know the details of what went through one of those meeting probably a lot of sex and violence.   
However there was another part of his plan that even the other two didn’t know about.  
A virus  
3 weeks earlier   
Josh had just step out of the house, he needed to get some air after having another spat with Julia. As he walk down the street he occasional check his back to make sure no one was following him he could never be too careful.   
And if as on cue Josh was grab from behind and thrown into an alleyway. His eyes widen as he saw the face of his attacker it was Brynn.  
“Hello Josh” she said with that fake smile of hers “Been a while, how it hanging”  
“You sure have a funny way of say hi”.  
“Well let’s just say I like to live on the wild side but enough with the pleasantries I need your help”  
Josh almost growl at her but decided to bite his tongue the last thing he needed was another piss off woman “Help really, where was my assistance when I was caught by the fucking vampires”!  
“We look for you but couldn’t find you now Shut up and listen”  
“Fine”  
“We recently found out that the vampires have a huge weakness, there this new virus affecting the humans and apparently if a vampire drinks from the affect blood they become sick and die”.  
“Wow that sounds great now where do I fit in”?  
“We know you have been tracking down those leeches and if you can offer your information maybe we can work something out”.  
Josh pause for a moment he didn’t like the look in her eyes there was something sadist about it, he didn’t know if he could trust that. After all Brynn wanted to distance herself as far away from her human side as possible. Then again he needed a way to be alone with Bishop and considering that he only had a human and a ghost to back him up his plan would never work.  
“Alright I’ll help just on two conditions you leave Bishop to me and don’t even think of toughing a vampire name Aidan”  
“Hmm interesting looking like someone got a soft spot for those vermin, but very well I’ll agree to these terms”.  
The alpha began to walk away like nothing happen leaving Josh a little confuse and angry.  
“Oh and by the way Josh we will meet again on the eve of the full moon”  
……………

 

With that act Josh’s faith had been sealed

………………………..

 

“So your telling me if I find this Aidan guy he will lead me to Josh” Nora muse as she look at Danny wounds.  
“Yeah he’s a real piece of work he kept Josh as a sex slave and had him enter into those dog fights”!  
Nora paused and bite her lip in angry “What a monster” she said deadpan.  
Danny gave out a small cough as he look at the blood in his hand Nora gave him a sympathetic look as she wipe the blood from his hand. Danny gave her a smile “You know Nora I shouldn’t be putting any more pressure on you but if you could when you find Aidan would you…”  
Nora silenced Danny by giving him a hug “Don’t worry I’ll make sure that the monster is put in his place”  
“Aidan will die” 

“You’re the best Nora I can’t stop thanking God for bringing you to me I’m sure at the end of all this Josh will be in your arms again”.   
“It’s no problem Danny after all you’ll a sweet guy” she said quietly as she gather up the band aids and left the room.  
Once Danny was sure that she was gone he whip out his phone and made a call.  
“Hey there Marcus, everything is going as plan”  
“You’ll have your revenge just as long as I’ll have mine”  
Danny smile grew even bigger as he listen to Marcus on the other line and with a satisfied sigh he close his phone and look up to the ceiling   
“This time your won’t be able to run away”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy Cripes been a while since I last updated! However this story should soon be wrapping up pretty soon and let me tell you the ending isn't too pretty.


	9. Idiots and Fools

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marcus is one sick fuck...

Hazel met hazel as Aidan and Josh gaze at each other through the mesh cage; however a growl distracted Josh from Aidan. The immortal stood there in horror as he knew that the death match was about to being. Without thinking the vampire race towards the cage and rip open the door thus unleashing the chaos that soon followed.

………..

Without Thinking

Those two words describe Aidan perfectly it was his single minded decisions that always got him into trouble.

He groaned and screamed as Bishop fucked him, however now it was much worse. Bishop became possessive and wouldn’t let him out of his sight.

Essential he was a pet, ironic wasn’t it saved a pet become a pet he would have laugh at that but the dick currently inside of him was making that impossible.

Then again wasn’t he always just a pet to Bishop? Regardless he regretted nothing, as long as Josh was safe it was worth it.

Somewhere in his mind Aidan tried to recall the events that led him to fall so hard for the other but in the end he knew it was just from Josh’s passion alone that made him feel fuzzy. So full of life and such a free spirit that he couldn’t help but do anything to make him happy even if it mean sacrificing his freedom.

Bishop led out a final groan as he came and that was it, Aidan collapse on the bed as he stare at the ceiling. He felt like he could sleep forever, although Bishop had other plans.

“Hurry up and get dress we need to go to the bank”.

……………..

It started three weeks ago a mystery illness had spread across the humans. At first the vampires thought nothing of it, as the epidemic quickly passed but soon learned to fear it.

For when a vampire drank from an infected human their body would shut down causing them to decay from the inside out. However leave it to Marcus to come up with a solution to their problems a VERY stupid one at that. Marcus proudly gave Bishop the idea of using children blood as an alternated since the younger generation seemed to be immune against the virus.

Aidan tried to convince Bishop not to distribute children blood saying that they should wait ration what they had for now and see if they could find a cure or see if the problem would blow over.

Unfortunately Bishop completely ignore his concerns, Aidan sighed as he knew that after the brothel incident Bishop would never trust him again. He glare over at Marcus who wore a shit-eating grinned like he had won the fucking lottery.

“Cocksucker” Aidan hissed through his breath.

Marcus just laugh “No, that would be you whore”

Aidan gritted his teeth and knew he had to stand down, not wanting to make his situation worse he just left with final parting words before running off to cool down “You’re lucky that I don’t beat on the handicap Marcus or else you would have be ash by now…brownnoser”.

Aidan smiled brightly as Marcus gave him a low “Fuck you” causing Bishop to glare at him a bit.

The man was so pathetic.

………………………..

Marcus was haft the man he used to be…literally

He glare at his own reflection as the mirror mocked his appearance.

There stood a vampire without a left arm and a disfigured face, he move in closely as he hope to see if any of his swollen face was regenerating.

There were chunks missing from his cheeks revealing the side of his jaw and his right eye was torn out, his nose was also bash in a little. Marcus groaned as his fears were realized his wounds would never heal and he would be looking like a freak for the rest of eternity.

“Fucking dogs”!

….

_Marcus was in bliss as he fed on his virgin but suddenly that all change when he heard his door burst open. Fear and shock paralyzed him as he didn’t even have time to think about what was happening._

_The next thing he knew he was on the floor practically being devoured by the bitch, but then by a stroke of luck a gunshot went off causing the beast to get off of him and break through his window and escape._

……..

If there was one thing that bishop would always remember from that night was its eyes. Those eyes belong to Aidan’s bitch; Josh and what better way for absolute revenge then to make the pup suffer in the most horrible way possible as Aidan watch. 

Luckily for him Danny was still alive.

……….

The vampire smiled as he close his phone, who knew that mortal could be so useful. If there was one thing he could say about Danny was that he had charm and could compel any stupid bitch to do whatever he wanted.

His planned was simply

Lead Aidan away from Bishop and have that werewolf bitch attack him _but_ not kill him. Oh no he wanted to make sure that the last thing Aidan saw was Josh’s death, which shouldn’t be too hard to do since he noticed weeks ago that the pup was following them. He  wonder if Bishop noticed as well but then again the man was far to self-absorbed to think that anyone would  oppose him.

Marcus grinned only grew wider as he thought of his plan over and over again. Ah, yes he would get his revenge but first he needed to do Danny a favor after all the mortal earn it.

…………

If there was one thing that gave Marcus a hard on it was fear, he could feel his member hardening as he walk down the grocery isle. Enjoying the frighten stares of the humans he pass by. However pleasure would have to wait right now it was business time. He stopped walking and smile as soon as he saw what he was looking for

A dead spot.

Being alive for so long Marcus had picked up on a few tricks, one being the ability to trap witches and forcing them to do whatever he wanted. However there were some drawbacks. Unlike regular humans witches were powerful and the last time he trap a witch it almost cost him his life. Oh well if anything all he needed to do was make sure that witch thought it was Danny doing. That way Danny would be the one to suffer the consequences. Marcus sighed even though the mortal was useful he was a dime a dozen he could always find another lackey.

………….

 Aidan watched in disgust as he saw what to be hundreds of children giving their essence away to greedy vampires. Aidan could already tell what the effects of virgin blood were doing to the vampiric populist. They were becoming more blood thirsty and aggressive, virgin blood was like crack to them there was a reason why they didn’t drink from children.

“You know if you continued on like this it will lead to the downfall of Boston” Aidan mused as he stood by Bishop

“Maybe but then again anarchy is necessary, it separates the strong from the weak and only those who can adapt shall be worthy to be in my city”.

Aidan eyes widen as his jaw almost fell to the floor, what the hell was Bishop thinking! Did he actually want the vampires to go into bloodlust and go on a killing spree! God knows they didn’t need any more vampires lurking around.

“Bishop” was all he could say because truth be told he didn’t want to know the answer to his question.

Bishop had gone mad, he had all that he wanted and got it easily at that but now he wanted some entertainment something to make his time go by faster.

If there was one thing Aidan hated about being a vampire was that eternity was a bitch at the end of the day the longer you live the less sane you become.

……………….

“Donna is it”?

Danny said all too please with himself as he circle the dead zone where the witch was trap in.

“I suppose you’re the one who summon me wolf”

“Yes I am and as a matter of fact that alpha to you”

“Please you may have been scratch by an alpha but your sure don’t act like one”

“Carful, remember who trap you here”

The witch roll her eyes in annoyance all she wanted was to get this over with and kill the little shit in front of her “Alright what do you want”?

“What do you know about killing ghosts”?

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The end is coming! 
> 
> In just three or four more chapters!!!!


	10. Life Goes On

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The epic climax to our story

Eve of the full moon

“It’s quite tonight” Aidan mused as he looked outside of the window there seem to be no movement at all as if all traces of life had disappeared. Aidan couldn’t help but think that this was the clam before the storm something big was about to happen.

Bishop said nothing as he sipped on his coffee and read his reports. The atmosphere remained in peaceful bliss until they heard sudden knocking at the door. Aidan went too answered and was meet with a panicking vampire “You have to come to the blood bank now, the wolves and humans are attacking it”!

Aidan eyes grew wide in horror but not from what the messenger had said but from the way Bishop look. He wore a small smile but his eyes were full of excitement like that of a child’s and all Aidan could think about was how many lives were going to be lost tonight.

…………….

“The time has finally come it seems” Brynn mused as she look up to the moon feeling the wolf inside of her stirring.

“Then let’s not sit around and start this plan of your already” Brynn turned to see Josh has just arrived to their meeting place and a smile spread across her face.

Brynn got off the crate she was sitting on and call for one of her men to bring a suitcase to Josh, she open it revealing red colour vials.

“This Josh is the virus that’s been spreading around lately”

Josh picked up a vial and held it close to the light “So we’re going to taint their blood supply with this”?

“Not only that but the children as well”

“People are going to die aren’t they”?

“Yes, but with this the vampire region will finally come to an end in Boston”.

Josh put back the vail and look at Brynn in the eyes “Then let me guess with the vampires gone the era of the wolves begin”

“Who knows” was all she said before turning away and telling her men to move out.

…………………….

The plan went without a hitch, surprising enough they manage to break into the bank without getting noticed. Josh was surprise to see how little security there was had no one ever tried to tamper with their blood? Nevertheless it didn’t matter once they were in the main blood room they began to injected the disease into most of the blood packs. After the packs were tampered with the next step was to infect the donors. The donation rooms were located on the other side of the building Josh was surprise to see how much of a hospital it look like…a fuck up one at that. The team finally made it the donation room and Josh was the first one to enter.

“Oh my God”!

……………

Julia threw the newspaper on the ground she had enough of reading about dead children and started to pace in her upstairs hallway.

She was still mad at Josh’s last minute decision to leave her behind; Sally couldn’t help but watch helplessly as Julia was practically making a hole in the ground. “You know he’s right”

“You’re not helping”!

Sally rolled her eyes as she couldn’t take the pacing anymore and materialized in front of the woman to stop her in her tracks.

Julia just sighed as she stare at the ghost “Who side are you on, don’t you care that Josh could get hurt or worse KILLED”!

It was at this moment Sally really wish she wasn’t dead because she really wanted to slap some sense into her “Look Julies no offence but you’re a human and what do you expect to do against a vampire, sure you could be look out or whatever but there still a possibility that you could get hurt heck your still recovering from the brothel incident”!

Julia looked unamused as she passed through Sally “Fine I may be weak but that no reason for you stay here”!

Sally sigh as she turned to Julia “That may be so but I want to protect you and call me crazy but I actually have faith in Josh”!

Julia was about to say something when she heard a knock at the door “Josh”?

She walked down the stairs and headed towards the entrance only to stop when the door burst open and just like in true horror movie fashion Danny was on the other side.

“NO”! She screamed it was like a never ending nightmare! “But…I saw the wolf! He killed you”!

Danny entered the home and smile “Oh no my dear he didn’t kill me, he recreated me into something faster, stronger and better”!

Sally appeared in front of the two “Get the hell out of my house Danny or do you wanted to be sent through the window again”!

“Well isn’t it the grand bitch herself, I think it so cute that you believe you can threaten me”

“What that supposed to mean”?

With a snap of his fingers Donna appeared “Make it long and painful, I’ll take care of the mouth breather over there”

Donna turned to Sally and began to chant causing the ghost to shriek in pain.

“SALLY”! Julia screamed as she tried to run to help her but Danny block the way.

“Not so fast darling, tonight I’m going to be your partner” He turned his gaze to the window and beam as he saw the moon was finally at its peak. “If you thought vampires were scary wait until you deal with an alpha werewolf”!

“No way” Julia whisper as right before her eyes Danny began to transform.

………………..

“No way” someone shouted and through the gags and gasps Josh could hardly contain his emotions.

On wonder they were able to get in the building so easily, the vampires were too fucking busy EATING CHILDERN!!!

There were at least two or three vampires’ leeches off the children who look no more than 14. What made it worse was their eyes were glazed over in lust as they moan into their victims.

 “GET DOWN”! Someone shouted and the next thing Josh knew he was pushed to on the ground, a bomb had exploded. Through the confusion Josh look up to see a whole army. His eyes grew wide as he saw they were just regular people, residents of Boston who had finally grew tired of the vampires. However Josh feared that they could do little against the vampires not when they were all hick up on blood and probably more aggressive than before. Suddenly he felt someone grab at him it was one of the members of his unit “Let go now”! Josh hesitated part of him wanted to help the human take revenge for their children but when he saw the moonlight coming from the window he knew that he had to go.

…………………………

“YOU BASTARD”! Aidan screamed as he slammed Bishop into the wall “YOU KNEW THIS WOULD HAPPEN BUT YOU STILL ALLOW IT”!

Bishop said nothing as he watched the chaos engulfed around them. Vampires fighting wolves, humans fighting vampires it was a beautiful thing.

Aidan face turn into disgust as the other vampire just stood there and smile causing Aidan to finally snap. He was tired of all this bullshit he was tired of being just a fucking toy to some psychopath and mostly he was just tired of everything. Deciding here and now that he didn’t care if he lived or died he pounch at Bishop and start to attack him.

The battle was one sided since Aidan only had small amounts of blood to drink since he refuse to drink any children’s blood. However that quickly changed when they reached the staircase Bishop threw him at the railing causing it to break. The younger vampire grabbed one of the wooden pieces and charge at Bishop tacking him to the ground trying to stab him with the steak.

“DIE”!!!!! He said as the tip of the wood met with bishop’s chest however instead of fighting back Bishop release his hands from the steak and just lay back with a smile “Too bad you were so close”

Confused Aidan looked up to see his eyes locking in with those of a wolf’s. The wolf growled and in one swoop plunge at Aidan.

…………………….

Josh had made his way out of the donation room in the nick of time, the moon was just about to become full and he could sense his wolf taking over but before he could let that happen he needed to find Bishop.  Then a miracle happen…he heard Aidan voice. He ignored his teammate’s warnings and rushed over to Aidan voice. As he finally caught up to Aidan the moon was at its peak he struggle to hold his transformation just for a little longer he needed Aidan to be safe before he pick a fight with Bishop.

Then without warning pain flooded through him not because of his transformation: he had been shot. Once in the stomach and the next in the chest he fell to the ground as he look above to see the crackling grinned of Marcus “Too bad puppy, looks like your boyfriend can’t save you now” Confused Josh dragged his way to the end of the hallway only to stare in horror as he watched Aidan getting mauled at by a wolf but not just any wolf…

“N…Nora”?

Marcus smiled as he gave Josh one last hard kick in the side causing him to cough out blood.

“Bishop I think it’s about time we leave”.

………………..

Bishop hummed in agreement as he dusted himself off and followed Marcus.

“I don’t know what I was thinking making Aidan my right hand man should have been you all along”

Marcus paused only for a moment and he tried to hold back a big grinned, all his dreams were finally coming true Aidan suffering Bishop finally see the worth in him. He was about to thank the man when a steak struck through his heart. Then everything went black as he turned to dust.

Bishop turned around to meet the gaze of an alpha “Brynn I suppose”

“I’m honored that you know my name” She said as she played with her steak only to drop it as she walk closer to Bishop.

“It’s finally time to decided who truly rules Boston”

“Indeed”

The light of the moon shine upon both of them and with that Brynn finally let her wolf take over while Bishop took out his magnum. He smiled as the wolf pounce towards him. Oh yes this was going to be so much fun.

………………

Sally screamed as Donna reached inside of her she could feel herself coming apart. “NOOOOO”! She screamed as the witch ripped her in haft and just as quickly as it begun it was over. Sally was gone and Donna just stood there and sigh her work was done.

………………………..

“NORA STOP”!

Josh screamed out and through some miracle the wolf obeyed him she turned her attention towards Josh and lower herself to lick at his face. “I’m sorry” he said with tearing filling his eyes the moment between them was quite until another shot was fire. Nora howled in pain as she turned her attention to the vampire who shot her. She then prepared herself for the kill as she chase after her new enemy.

……………………

Aidan slowly opened his eyes and he felt something heavy but warm on top of him. It was Josh and all he could do was smile.

“H…hey”

“Hey indeed”

“Where the…”?

 “Gone”

“Ah” Aidan could only say and he used what strength he had left to pat Josh’s head.

“I’m not a dog you know”

Aidan just hummed in agreement but never seized his motion both men look outside at the full moon. Josh held onto Aidan tightly thankful for whatever reason he was still human probably because he was dying just like Aidan. That was okay though out of all the ways to died being in Aidan arms was enough for him.

Aidan broke the silence between them “You know if this was another time another place I would have gladly called you my friend”

Josh lifted himself up as he drew his face closer to Aidan’s “How about lover”?

The vampire smile and gently pushed Josh head towards his lips and the two remain like that holding and kissing each other until their lives were no more.

…………………………….

Julia dashed out of the living room as she raced towards the kitchen she grabbed a pair of keys that were on the table and bolted to her car.

She slammed on the gas as she tried to drive as far away from Danny as possible. But it was no use as she looked in her rear view mirror she could see that the wolf was quickly catching up to her. Trying not to panic she look back towards the road only to screamed out in horror and the wolf landed in front of her car trying to break her window.

It was at this time Julia finally snap she didn’t care anymore if she was going to die she was going to take Danny with her. She pushed against the petal and drove as fast as the car would take her. Then in a moment time she hit something causing Danny and her to fly out of the car.

Everything went black for a moment and by the time Julia regains consciences she realized she was in a grocery store. She groaned as she tried to get up but soon discover that wasn’t going to happen any time soon her leg was badly damage and there were shards of glass sticking out of her body.

Still at least Danny was dead she though only for a moment until she head a broken howl. What the hell was he made up why couldn’t he just die and leave her alone!

“ _Julia_ ” she heard and thought nothing of it at first as she probably suffer from brain damaged but then the voice called to her again and she drag herself towards it.

“You” she said as she looked at Donna who was standing in the middle of a circle.

“Yes me, now I’m sure that you don’t want to be rip to pieces by the big bad wolf over there so do me a favor a free me”

“How”?

“Just break the circle by chipping away the paint; however you better hurry before the wolf gets you”.

Julia turned her head back to see Danny getting up from the rubble as he tried to recover from his injuries.

Quickly Julia managed to drag her way to the painted circle but she needed something to rub away the paint. With a scream she tore one of the glass shards from her body and started to chip away the paint as fast as she could.

…………….

Danny finally recovered and made his way towards the injured woman and just as his claws was about to sink into her skin a forced came over him stopping his attack.

Donna smiled as she was now free from her prison “Bad doggy” she mocked as she held the wolf in place raising his body up into the air. Then with a swift turn of her hand she broke his neck and let the body fall.

………………

“Oh what a mess she said” as she look at all the destruction that happen in the city.

There were many casualties that night from all three sides, the world seems as if it was ending. As Donna tried to gather more information a hand on her foot broke her out of her thoughts.

“I suppose you expect me to do you a favor now”.

Julia just looked up at the witch with sad eyes “Please help them…my friends”

Donna sighed at the pathetic sight “I’m afraid that not possible they all dead”

Julia eyes widen in shock as she release her hand from Donna’s foot “Then it’s all over”

“I suppose truth be told I wish that it didn’t have to end like this as well”

Instead of crying Julia just accepted her faith and decided to make small talk with the witch “Me too, you know sometimes I wish I could go back”

That sentence seemed to spark some interest in the witch as she look at the dying human in front of her “Go back huh”? She said as she bend down and lifted up Julia face to meet her own “Do you mean it”?

Julia was confused for a second as she had no idea what the witch was talking about “I…suppose who would want to live in a time like this”. The witch smile as she release her grip from the mortal face “Then are you willing to sacrifice your happiness for those you love”?

Julia stared at the witch long and hard before realization came to her “You mean you could actually undo this all”!

“Yes but for that to be done a sacrifice is needed”

“What’s the sacrifice”?

“To change the course of time is a pretty big deal and so for that exchange the person who changes time must have their fate remain the same”

“Remain the same”?

“Yes that means no matter what era or what time line it is you will always die either in the same or similar fashion”.

“I don’t care as long as the one I love can live on”

“Very well”

The last thing Julia saw was Donna chanting and then a flash of light.

………………..

Josh woke up with a gasp as sunlight filled the room.

“Hmm what wrong”? Aidan groaned as he felt the sudden loss of warmth on him.

He looked up to see Josh was a bit sweaty and breathing rapidly “It’s nothing just a nightmare”

“Is it about Julia, Josh it wasn’t your fault you didn’t know that you could transform during a solar eclipse”

“No it not that, I dreamt that we were in a city run by Bishop and that we all died”

“Well that’s depressing”

“Yeah tell me about it, and I think I was like your sex slave or something”

Josh immediately regret telling his lover that last part as he saw Aidan’s tired eyes perked up and turn to lust. The vampire drew himself closer to his mate as he started to kiss along his neck “Oh really so I guess then it was a good dream then”

“Ack no stop it you horn dog”! Josh pleaded as he tried to swat the older male off of him. However Aidan was horny now and Josh had to take reasonability he push the brunette back onto the bed and gave him a kiss. As usual Josh melted into it but squeak as he felt Aidan hand slip into his pajama pants.

“ADIAN”!

…………

Sally groaned as she rolled her eyes at her two house mates she swore they were part rabbit or something. She popped herself downstairs and onto the couch where she noticed an old newspaper sticking out. It was just enough that she managed to read the headline _Woman stuck by car._

Sally sighed at that she remembered the day Josh came home and told them what had happen. She remembered feeling unusually sadden by this so much that she when into the basement to cry the whole night.

She had no idea why she did that she didn’t know Julia but she felt like there was something about her that deserve her tears urg it was weird and hard to explain.

However she didn’t have much time to think too deeply into the matter as her thoughts were interrupted by a loud moan from Josh

“OH MY GOD Could you two be a little bit more quite about it”!!!!! She screamed as she escaped from the house.

……………

Meanwhile across from the street Julia stood there smiling. Her death made her remember everything and she was okay with that for those she loved were safe and happy. It was then she noticed Sally on the porch looking miserable that her heart ached a bit. So quietly she came behind the ghost and whisper her something she wished she was able to say eailer.

“Thank you…Love you Sally”

Sally almost freak out as she turned her head around only to see on one was there. Even so she couldn’t help but smiled for the first time in ages she felt warm. With a sigh she decided it was time to take her house back.

Julia walked away and laughed as she heard the screamed and shouts of the three roommates behind her.

What a life.

……………

END!!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay finally I have finish You Brought Me a Puppy! No going to lie originally this story was supposed to be a one shot full of porn but instead turned into something so much more. Writing this story has taught me a lot about story planning and pacing. 
> 
> I want to apologies though for the lack of actual Josh and Aidan porn or for the lack of sexy scenes in general. I promise to make it up to you guys with an one shot (b/c serious their not enough Aidan and Josh fanfic), however if you guys have any suggestion for any stories or kink meme you like for me to do I’m always open to new ideas and will tried my best to do them.
> 
> As always thank you for spending the time to read my story I truly appreciate it and comments are always nice.  
> Until next time…


End file.
